The Knight Orders
The Following notes are the compiled works of Ivar towards the Knight Orders, a concept formly lead by Denthul. Knight Order Concepts Ordo Draconis O'riginal Info written by Denthul The first of the Knightly Orders, founded by High King Paetr I himself, Ordo Draconis are the sworn protectors of the throne of Avalon. Each man who joins their ranks devotes his life to the Order and its purpose, a promise to take up arms and defend his liege with his life, if necessary. Their deep green cloaks and shields display the golden dragon of House Arktourus proudly, as does the barding on their steeds. Higher-ranking Knights are also permitted to wear their own heraldry in addition to the Order's, though it is never as prominent on their attire. The lance is their weapon of choice, with swords as a backup, as Paetr was of the belief that a strong first strike could be the difference between winning and losing a battle. Knights of the Ordo Draconis are highly respected throughout the north, as well as feared for their prowess in combat. It is widely known that you do not want to be on the wrong side of them without reason. ''IVAR NOTES order headquarters in tintagel *Some sort of castle like headquarters compound *definately a spacious compound area *hidden tunnels into the tintagel sewer system *personall tunnel access to avalonian castle? *their own jousting ring/training ground *adjoining arena rings for Knights to practice *-stables for horses *adjoining storage room for horse armor *-Some form of audience room *For knighting ceremonies, Funerals, other events *-Wing of the building complex for the Knight's living quarters *rooms stocked with bunks *-GUarded room with an Armory *Swords, shields, chain mail, etc *Possibility of their own personal section in the Docks *personal Walled off area *a stockhouse for their imports *playing host to their Galleon's *and other ships *Maesuleum near the order headquarters *for the victorious dead ARMOR *Ordo Draconis Armor *Chain and plate mail perhaps? *Mix chain or full plate *Tintagel forged Chainlink armor with a Dalruan forged breast plate and additional banded armor? *Dalruan forged breast plate bears the Ordo Draconis insignia? *could be emblazoned in a green ore to stand out and match the color scheme. *could also be a layer of fabric with the seal upon it *dragon themed decor on armor? ornate coloring through use of silver *if shield, one of those horseman long shields to go along with lance o fstabbing *Helmet? Iron helm with carved metal eye guards. *Shaped like a Norse helm, conical *Metal banding around rim of helmet *banding going up the middle of the helm *Ornate carvings along the helm *chainmail affixed to the edge of the helmet, offering protection to the rest of the face *along with shielding the face from view *possibly patrol far and wide across avalon's many roads *Possibility of lesser Drakes or Gryphon's as specialized mounts LORE STUFFS *Possibly involved in the slaying of a Dragon *one terrorizing the Avalon city country side *titanic battle *Thorley Aricanli delt the killing blow to the Dragon's heart *It died by the lance *not any marshal living in the present day *perhaps personified as some sort of legendary figure within the order *perhaps a statute of Thorley Aricanli in the order square *possibllty of a commonly sung ballad referring to him *Protected the King during the war against Fincayra *POSSIBLITY OF DEEP ROOTED ANIMOSITY BETWEEN BASTELLUNG DER WOLFE AND ORDO DRACUL '''Bestellung der Wölfe Original info written by Denthul Worshippers of the Great Wolf, believed to be King Siegfried II ascended to godhood, Knights of Bestellung der Wölfe are known as some of the strongest men in all the lands, wielding their warhammers with the strength of giants, or so the stories go. With wolfskin cloaks and wolf-head helms, their charge in to battle is a terrifying sight. The sound of thunderous hooves and horrific war cries is enough to make any man tremble in his boots. Although they ultimately serve the ruler of Avalon, the Wolves have been known to refuse demands to join battle on more than one occasion, opting instead to stay and defend their mountain homelands. Just like wolves, they are highly territorial and may not show mercy to anyone who trespasses on their lands without first visiting the Temple of the Great Wolf in order to pay their respects. Their headquarters is located near to Blizzard Cove, off the north coast of Drakenfeld. IVAR NOTES Order headquarters in Drakenfeld *main tmple of the great wolf in Blizzard Cove *All vast and templey *Perhaps made of marble *for a bit of a greek angle on the temple color and look *Stone lined dock that streches out into the frigid waters *enough space for large ships to dock *small watch tower by the dock *signal to the temple with a signal fire in the event of unfriendly sorts landing *cobble lined path to the temple further into the island *every so often a post of stone playing host to a torch *Entry hall host to ice hanging off the edges of the roof *Great big pair of Oak doors, reifnorced by iron *Pair of towers on either side of the entry hall *host to arrow slots aimed for the gate *in addition to ballista emplacements on the upper level of the towers *Knights common sight at the roof of the towers *Main hall host to statue of King Siegfried II *15 foot monolith of the man *wielding War Hammer *Perhaps a Cape? *statue 'eyes' aimed for those standing directly in front *perhaps some wolf like features on the statue *lots of candles strewn around the statue *Altar set out at the feet of the statue *-PAYING RESPECTS *A dagger shaped like a Wolf's claw set on the Altar *those paying respects cut their hand/prick finger on the dagger *blood drips into a bowl below it *such a practice more likely for the Knights *Perhaps cutting the hand in the midst of a blood oath to The Great Wolf *-or setting offerings on the altar *food, weapons, armor, etc, etc- *lots of robed knights wandering around *possibility of some of the Robed Knights singing a Ballad devoted woards King Siegreid II in the main hall. *Probably an adjoining armory for the Knghts somewhere *located on a stretch of exposed shoreline *encroachng glaciers in the dsitance *their own port loction nearby *castle walls and such flanking the port entrnace Armor *Wolf skin cloak, Wolf helm. *Wolf pelt over the helmet.. *Oooor Helm shaped like a wolf head.... *Crafted helmet shaped in the form of a wolf head *head and upper jaw over the top of the helm. Faceguard closes in to protect the face of course *possibility of the face guard being extended with a long viewing slit, that way when closed; it could resemble a wolf's head in full. Teeth like grooves could make it resemble a growling wolf when open to shwo the Knights face. *feel like their armor would include chainmail, lighter choice than plate. *leather bracers? *conscript all throurough the realm *various races make up the members ofthe order *human, elf, dwarf, lizardfolk (probably a rare feature amonst the ranks), Angels, etc, etc *POSSIBLITY OF DEEP ROOTED ANIMOSITY BETWEEN BASTELLUNG DER WOLFE AND ORDO DRACUL Ordo Lunae Original info written by Denthul Devotees of the Lady of the Night, Ordo Lunae are the only Knightly Order to have been founded in Fincayra. Famed for their moonlit assaults and numerous sorcerers in their ranks over the years, Ordo Lunae have perhaps the most mystical image about them. Originally founded by a Fincayran King to wage war on Avalon, half their number sailed across the sea between the two lands in an attempt to take the throne. For a thousand years, only Elves made up their ranks, but as times changed so did the rules of the Order, today it is not uncommon to find the common man amongst them. Although they are still mainly based in Fincayra, with their headquarters and main temple in Cithaelian, a large force resides in Kingsport under the command of one of their Marshals, part of a long-standing alliance between the two nations. IVAR NOTES AND CONCEPTS order headquarters in cithaelien *Headquarters has moat like structure *Canals run around it entirely *drawbridges established *Or just drawbirdge for one single entrance *in addition to whiled away tunnel access routes known to the Order Chaplain *Possibility of it including some manner of tower *perhaps large nough to play host to a roost for giant eagles to go with the giant eagle mount concept *perhaps play host to a large astrolabe at it's top *with a roof that can open LORE *At one point involdved in the defeat of the Varigal Giants, in the distant past. Armor *Perhaps primarily light armors *on account of the large amount of mages in their ranks *Possiblity of Ordo Lunaeu employing Giant Eagles as mounts? ORDER LOCATION POSSIBILITIES *The new subforum Route- *Place a new subforum in each location *Cithaelien, Blizzard Cove, Tintagel *primary description followed by pinned info topic *STICKED TOPIC ROUTE *Stickied Description and info topic in each Forum location *Would need to be indepth on their details, detailing each room and area of the respective stronghold *Up to the ones roleplaying in the location to note that they are in that area Group membership and all that jazz Establish a Group for each order *Grand Master of the Order -king of avalon in the case of Ordo Draconis *Master and Commander *Marshals *Knights *Squires *Yeomanry *Men-at-arms *Work off of the stuff above for Structure *Order activities and such *arranged by order leaders *also possible for members to submit plots and such *line of succession in place *in the event that the current leader/leader goes inactive and must be demoted *thus allowing a new character to rise from Marshal to master and commander *perhaps applications for any role above knights *Marshals, Master and Commander leadership and such *Characters in the role of a squire for a Knight character would make for very interesting pairs. *Some form of High Mage role in Odro Lunae, possibly also mage knights *possbility of interacting plots between Draconis and Bastelluner Section heading Write the second section of your page here.